The Haircut
by m0nsterinthemirr0r
Summary: Kid!Klaine. Kurt has decided that hairdressing is his calling, and Blaine gets to be his "lucky" first customer.


**A/N: This idea struck me while I was getting my hair dyed at the salon and I realized how uncomfortable leaning back into the sink was. Of course my first thought was to relate it to Klaine, and then the rest of the fic pretty much wrote itself!**

* * *

><p>"Just lean your head back."<p>

"But Kuuuurt," Blaine whined, "it hurts my neck." Kurt shushed him, and pulled his head back into the sink. He reached for the tap and turned on the water, testing it against his own hand before splashing it over Blaine's hair.

Blaine was the victim of Kurt's latest passion – hairdressing. The week prior, he had decided he wanted to be a fashion designer, making Blaine dress up in all sorts of ridiculous outfits. The week before that, Kurt had decided that cooking was his calling, and he was convinced he would be a world-class chef when he grew up. Blaine was forced to test Kurt's creations, which more often than not had the taste and texture of burnt cardboard. And for an entire month, Kurt had wanted to be a Broadway star. Blaine hadn't minded that phase; he sang along with Kurt and acted out all the supporting roles. That had been rather fun, actually.

Kurt massaged shampoo into the curls as Blaine continued to complain about the hard ridge of the sink digging into the back of his neck.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt turned off the faucet and allowed Blaine to lift his head. He stretched eagerly and started to stand, but Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Where do you think you're going, Mister?" Kurt asked.

"Um…up?"

"I'm not done with you yet! Stay really, really still, okay?" Kurt ordered, tongue trapped between his teeth in concentration. He carefully lifted the scissors he'd taken from the kitchen drawer earlier.

"Kurt, what are you-"

_Snip._

A dark curl fell to the floor and Blaine looked down at it in horror.

"What are you doing? That's my hair!" Blaine screeched, flicking his head forward, out of Kurt's hands.

"No, wait, I know what I'm doing. It's going to look _so _good!" Kurt promised. "I should know; I'm gonna be a professional hairdresser."

Blaine continued to look skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Blaine, it'll look amazing!" Kurt said, nodding enthusiastically. Blaine cautiously leaned back and let Kurt cut his hair, damp curls drifting to the tiles with every snip of the scissors.

"Stay right there," Kurt instructed, "and don't look in the mirror. It's, err, it's not done yet." He bolted out of the bathroom, across the hall to his mom's room, and grabbed her hairdryer. He returned to the bathroom with it cradled in his little arms to find Blaine looking in the mirror.

"Hey! I told you not to look!" he cried, sounding completely devastated.

"It looks kinda uneven," Blaine pointed out, fingering the shorter side

"That's because it's not done yet," Kurt snapped as he pushed Blaine back into the chair. He picked up the hairdryer and flicked it on, directing it at Blaine's head.

Kurt only managed to blow-dry Blaine's hair for less than a minute before Blaine held up a hand. "It's too hot, Kurt!"

"It's fine," Kurt assured him.

"No, it hurts!"

Kurt huffed out a sigh and switched off the hairdryer. "You complain too much. Anyway, it's pretty much dry now."

"How does it look?" Blaine asked nervously. He started to stand.

"It looks awesome!" Kurt said, moving to stand between Blaine and the mirror.

"I wanna see." Blaine tried to gently push Kurt out of his way – he knew how easily Kurt got angry, and how long Kurt held grudges. Kurt refused to move.

"Hey kids!" Burt called from the bottom of the stairs. "Blaine's mom is here! Come down quick, please."

"Come on, let's go!" Kurt steered Blaine out of the bathroom and to the top of the stairs. Blaine gave up trying to see his new hair and walked down to his mom.

Both adults were standing just inside the front door, chatting amiably. They gasped when Blaine and Kurt rounded the corner.

"Blaine! What happened to your head?" Blaine's mom rushed forward, reaching out one hand to touch his hair.

"Kurt gave me a haircut. Does it look good?"

Burt snorted loudly from where he was still standing at the end of the hall. Blaine's mom looked like she was about to say something, but caught a glimpse of Kurt, where he was standing behind Blaine. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, yes, honey, it looks great. Say goodbye to Kurt and then let's get you home," she told him, holding out his jacket and already making plans on how to fix his poor curls as soon as they got home.

Blaine shrugged on his jacket and turned to hug Kurt. "'Bye, Kurt! Thanks for the haircut!"

Kurt had relaxed with the assurance that his first haircut had been a success. "You're welcome."

Blaine slipped on his shoes and took his mom's hand as they walked out onto the front porch. Burt closed the door behind them, and walked over to Kurt.

"Hey Kurtsie, I think we should ban any more haircuts until you have more training. Just stick to practicing on your Barbie's hair for now, okay?"

Kurt frowned up at his dad. "But why? Blaine loved it."

"You're not supposed to be using the scissors without me there, kiddo," Burt reminded him, carefully avoiding the fact that Kurt's haircut had been a miserable failure.

"Oh," Kurt said guiltily, looking at his feet. "Right."

Burt ruffled his hair, smiling. "Let's go put the scissors back where they belong and clean up the bathroom."

"Okay! Then can I cut Barbie's hair?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, kiddo."


End file.
